Miley's Worst Day Ever
by Dead Hannah Montana
Summary: Miley has the worst day of her life.


One morning, Miley, the fat, stupid, ugly bitch, woke up from a nightmare. In her nightmare, she was violently raped by Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden. As we all know, Miley Stewart is a cocaine-addicted, contraceptive piece of shit who fell out of someone's vagina by accident.

Anyway, when Miley got out of bed, she stepped barefoot in the piss and shit of her disgusting horse, Blue Jeans. "GODDAMNIT!" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs.

Miley went downstairs and tried to get some breakfast. Her asshole dad didn't love her enough to feed her and since Miley was too retarded to fix breakfast for herself, she went back upstairs and ate Blue Jeans's piss and shit.

After breakfast, Miley's dad went out for the day and made her babysit Rico. Miley was pissed off about that because she wanted to go to the mall with Lilly instead.

"Thanks for babysitting me, Miley," Rico said.

"You're not welcome," Miley grumbled.

"Your dad said you had to be nice to me today or else he'd disown you," Rico said.

"Don't remind me," Miley grumbled.

"I wanna watch Caillou," Rico bitched.

"No way! We're watching South Park," Miley retorted.

"CAILLOU!"

"SOUTH PARK!"

"CAILLOU!"

"SOUTH PARK!"

"If you don't let me watch Caillou, I'll call your dad and he'll make you let me," Rico threatened.

Miley growled at Rico and said, "Fine, you win." Rico turned on the TV and watched Caillou while Miley went upstairs to her room.

Miley went onto her laptop and started looking at porn sites. The porn sites Miley visited had a bunch of viruses that eventually killed her laptop.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU GODDAMN LAPTOP!" Miley bitched when her laptop died.

Miley's cell phone rang. Lilly was calling her.

"What the hell, Miley! I thought you were gonna go to the mall with me today," Lilly bitched when Miley answered the phone.

"I wanted to, Lilly, but my dad went out for the day and made me babysit Rico," Miley bitched.

"Don't lie to me, Miley! You're doing another Hannah Montana thing, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You're always ditching me for her! You like Hannah Montana better than me, don't you?"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! You know what? We're done, Miley! I don't wanna be friends with you anymore! From now on, Meg Griffin is my new best friend!"

"Meg Griffin? But Lilly, she sucks!" Miley bitched.

"No, she doesn't! She's prettier, nicer, smarter, cooler and a way better person than you'll ever be! Fuck you, Miley Stewart, and fuck Hannah Montana!" Lilly bitched before hanging up on Miley.

Miley was really pissed off. She lost her only friend because of that bastard, Rico. It was payback time. Miley went downstairs, where Rico was still watching TV.

"Miley, I'm hungry. I wanna sandwich," Rico bitched.

"HERE'S YER SANDWICH!" Miley snapped. She punched Rico in the head and sent him tumbling into the TV, causing the glass to shatter all over the floor. Rico was stunned, his head was aching and his nose was bleeding. Miley lifted Rico off the ground and wrapped her hands around his neck. Rico was crying but Miley didn't care. She squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Stop it, Miley. You're hurting me," Rico croaked.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S YER FAULT I COULDN'T GO TO THE MALL WITH LILLY!" Miley snapped. She squeezed Rico's throat so tight that it made him pop. "I HATE YOU, RICO, AND I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Miley brought Rico over her shoulder and threw him down hard, slammimg him against the hard ground. Rico coughed and gasped for breath. Miley kicked him like a soccer ball and sent him against the wall face first. Rico landed flat on his stomach. Miley sunk her sharp fingernails into Rico's delicate skin like butter and dug them through him slowly and painfully. She did this many times and each time, Rico screamed in excruciating pain.

"MILEY, STOP IT! YOU'RE REALLY HURTING ME!" Rico screamed helplessly. He had already lost a lot of blood. Miley picked up the glass shards off the floor and jabbed them into Rico's back one by one. Then, she slammed her fist into his spine and snapped it in two like a twig. Rico cried in pain one last time before he finally died.

"Bastard," Miley grumbled. She went into Blue Jeans's shed and started kicking him. "FUCK YOU, BLUE JEANS, YOU RETARDED HORSE! FUCK YOU FER MAKIN' ME STEP IN AND EAT YER PISS AND SHIT EVEN THOUGH IT TASTED REALLY GOOD!"

Miley walked out of the shed. Blue Jeans was pissed off at her for kicking him. He neighed demonically and ran after Miley. Then, when the horse caught up to her, he bit her really hard and used his teeth to grab her arm.

"OW! BLUE JEANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEMME GO!" Miley screamed.

It was payback time. Blue Jeans dragged Miley back into his shed and did horrible, unspeakable things to her. Then, he pissed and shat all over her, left his shed and ran off, leaving his owner as a blithering Jello mold.

Several hours later, Miley came out of the shed, looking like she had literally been chewed up. She had hundreds of bite marks all over her face and body, two black eyes, messed-up hair and a missing arm.

A bloodcurdling scream came from inside the house. Then, a voice shouted, "MILEY STEWART, GET YER RETARDED ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I WHIP YOU, GODDAMNIT!"

Miley went inside the house and saw her dad, who had just found Rico's dead body. He was really pissed off.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL RICO?" Robbie Ray shouted.

"I was mad 'cause you made me babysit him instead of lettin' me go to the mall with Lilly," Miley croaked.

Robbie Ray slapped Miley really hard. "FUCK YOU, MILEY! I'M SICK OF YOU, YA DAMN BITCH! MEG GRIFFIN COULDA BEEN MY DAUGHTER BUT NO, IT HAD TO BE YOU!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy,"

"SHUT UP, MILEY! NO, YOU AIN'T! I HATE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE!"

"You're kickin' me out? But Daddy, you cain't do that!" Miley bitched.

"YES, I CAN! GET OUTTA MY HOUSE OR I'LL GET MY SHOTGUN AND SHOOT YOU TO DEATH LIKE THE VERMIN YOU ARE!" Robbie Ray shouted demonically.

Miley ran out of the house, crying like a bitch. Robbie Ray ran Rico's dead corpse through the garbage disposal.

Later that night, Miley was sitting in a cardboard box miles away from home when a creepy old man named Oscar approached her.

"Hello, little girl. Why are you sitting in a cardboard box at this late hour?" Oscar asked.

"My dad disowned me and now, I'm homeless," Miley said.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Would you like to come stay with me?"

"Okay,"

Miley soon regretted that decision because Oscar turned out to be a pedo. He took her to his house, tied her up and locked her in his closet.

Oscar tortured and imprisoned Miley for the next several years. Every day, he violently raped her and forced her to eat crap and every night, he taped her eyes open and forced her to watch creepypastas. When Miley finally died, Oscar dumped her dead corpse into the ocean and then, a shark ate it.

Miley and Rico spent the rest of eternity rotting in Hell and being tortured by Satan. Everyone forgot they existed and they didn't even get funerals because they didn't deserve them anyway. Hannah Montana was cancelled for being retarded and the world was a lot better off without nobody's favorite poop star.


End file.
